A Strange Encounter: A Hetalia fanfiction
by OrdinaryWeeb
Summary: Ludwig is a college student in the United States with not that many friends. This is a story from his point of view, showing how his life is changed from one simple encounter in the park on a fall day.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm happy that you're reading my fanfiction! But the real reason that I'm here is to tell you that I DON'T own Hetalia, Marvel, DC, or any of the other popular brands that will be used in this fanfiction. Now for a little more info, This fanfiction is mainly from Germany/Ludwig's POV. It'll tell you when it's from someone else's POV. And I suppose I have to tell you that this is boyxboy so don't like it, don't read, and the rating will go up in following chapters, I'll have one of these blurbs above the chapter(s) if you don't like that kind of thing, so you can skip it. Bye for now ^~^**

My name is Ludwig. There's not much to me honestly, I've always been a simple guy, as far back as I can remember. I've always kept to myself, so I have no real friends. I had impeccable grades all throughout school and I've finally gotten into the college of my dreams and even joined the soccer team. Things are going great for me, I guess it'd be nicer if I had some friends, but I can make friends later in life. Now is the time to focus on school. A partner would be nice too I guess, but people react weirdly when I tell them that I'm gay. I am kind of lonely, but I suppose that can wait. School is more important to me now. School is the most important thing to me, actually. I major in English, so I often have to read difficult pieces and write essays, so I've currently started looking for a spot where I can read and write in peace. I've tried coffee shops, book stores, libraries, but not one of them works for me, and my roommate is a music major so I can't hang out there. So today, I'm going to try the local park (which I doubt will be better) to try to have some time to read.

It was a short walk to the park, with the cold, crisp wind of the fall biting at my ears. I bundled up today, I wore my light gray blazer, a mandarin orange t-shirt with my favorite black scarf, my favorite pair of blue denim and some black combat boots. I always try my best to dress nice, even when I'm just leaving the dorms for a little while. Not like I'd meet anyone important at the park though. I carried my usual leather messenger bag with me slung over my shoulder, it was filled with my favorite books as usual. I carried around quite a few books around with me at a time, so my bag was usually pretty heavy. I put my heavy bag down on an empty black metal bench and sat beside my bag and pulled out my book. It had a thin black paper cover with gold writing on it that read "To Kill A Mockingbird by Harper Lee" on the cover. I frowned, it was colder than usual today. I let out a sigh and flipped the thin paper pages until I got to the spot I left off at. I had to write a paper on this book, so I made sure to read each page thoroughly and take notes on the important details.

I looked at my watch. I'd been reading for about 2 hours, and I was honestly pretty stiff. I marked my page and put my book down so I could stand up and stretch. I stood up and WHAM. I got hit in the stomach by a soccer ball that had just been kicked pretty forcefully. I fell to the ground and hit the dirt pretty hard. The next thing I know there's a guy sitting on the ground next to me talking so fast that I can't even understand what he's saying. He's wearing black sneakers, blue skinny denim jeans and a red pullover hoodie that's at least 2 sizes too big. He's got these big amber eyes that could probably look straight through me if he actually focused on looking at me for longer than 5 seconds. his hair is messy and short with a auburn-ish color, and he's got this curl on the left side of his head that's just too cute. Now that I look at his entire body, all of him is too cute. But I'm honestly getting tired of hearing him talk so fast.

"Stop talking" I interrupt.

"Huh?"

"I can't understand you, you're talking way too fast"

"Oh! Sorry, sorry! I was just apologizing for hitting you in the stomach with my ball I'm so sorry sorr-"

"Stop apologizing. It's okay, it didn't hurt that bad"

It did hurt, but I'm trying not to get pissed and yell at him, I don't want to seem mean or scare him away.

"Are you sure? I kicked that ball pretty hard...You don't have to act tough it's ok-"

"I'm not acting tough!"

"Eek I'm sorry…"

I upset him. Way to go, dummkopf.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry I didn't mean to snap like that, can we just start over?"

He cocked his head to the side and smiled. I let out a sigh of relief. Thank god he didn't hate me.

"Yeah! My name is Feliciano!~"

"And I am Ludwig. It's my pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too!"

I swear I blushed every time he smiled.

"Hey Ludwig!~ Do you go to school?"

"Oh yeah, I go to the university down the street. I'm a literature major there."

"Really?! I go there too! I'm an art major! Are you a freshman?"

"Yeah I am."

"Me too! Hold on I'm gonna go grab my sketchbook!"

He ran off as fast as he ran to me. I was kinda confused, was this guy REALLY in college with me? I've never seen him on campus before. He seems more like a high schooler than a guy in college if you ask me. He has the attention span of a goldfish and doesn't seem very smart. That university has really high standards when it comes to accepting people, did he really get accepted? Or does he know someone in the system? Eh it's none of my business. But apparently I was too deep in thought to hear him come back and sit down beside me.

"Hey Ludwig? You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine."

"Good!~ Look at my sketches!"

He opened the thick notebook to the first page. The first sketch is of a hand with a bird in it, and it's one of the best drawings I've ever seen. The detail was gorgeous and the lines flowed so smoothly along the page. I wanted to run my fingers along the lines, but I was afraid of smudging the sketch that looked so perfect. I flipped through each delicate page, being careful not to smudge the drawings. I guess I didn't notice the giant smile that was painted on my face while I was looking through the pieces of art.

"Hey Ludwig!~ Do you like them?"

I was startled out of my own little world when he spoke. "Yeah they're amazing. You're really talented Feliciano."

His face turned a bright shade of pink. "Well thank you Ludwig!~"

My smile faded into a frown when I realized that the sun was setting and I realized I would have to leave soon, I didn't want to stop talking to him. I wanted to talk to him all night long but I have class tomorrow morning.

I let out a sigh. "Hey I really liked talking to you today but I should get going back to the dorms, I have class tomorrow morning."

"Huh? Oh my gosh it's already sunset! I didn't realize how late it was! I should get going too, wanna walk back together?"

"Yeah I'd like that."

I grabbed my bag and he grabbed his ball and we headed back to the university. He did most of the talking while we walked back, he mostly just cracked lame jokes and laughed at them as soon as he finished telling them. We parted ways and I continued down my hallway.

"Hey Ludwig!" He shouted down the hallway.

"Huh?" I questioned as I turned around.

"Lets meet back up at the park tomorrow! At your bench at noon!"

"Yeah... That works."

"Okay!~ See you tomorrow!"

"See ya."

I continued down the hall and entered my dorm. I was only gone for a few hours and my roommate had ALREADY made a mess. I took off my shoes and cleaned up his damn mess then sat down with my book, but I couldn't concentrate. That little brown haired boy was running around in my head already and I'd only been away from him for a half hour. I sighed and put down my book and got in bed. Turns out I met someone important today after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART 1: GERMANY**

It's been a week since I met Feliciano. We've been hanging out everyday after class, he's actually a pretty cool guy. He's not that smart (at all) but he's extremely talented and fun to talk to. He's actually coming over to my dorm today since we can't meet up at our usual spot because it's raining. I'm a clean freak so I'm cleaning up the mess that my roommate keeps making, it's pretty annoying but he's a cool guy other than him calling me an idiot all the time. Luckily he's out today with a friend so I won't have to put up with him until probably pretty late at night so I can spend all day with Feliciano. I don't know why I'm so excited about spending the day with him but I just am. He makes me happy even though I won't admit it out loud. He's just fun to be around. I've actually thought about being with him, even though that's totally not like me. I should get back to cleaning instead of thinking about dating him, this place is a mess.

"Heeeeeeey!~ I'm here Ludwig!~" Feliciano screamed as he just walked into my apartment. He didn't even knock. Typical of him though.

"Hey, could you knock next time?" I yelled to him as I was still scrubbing the counter.

I didn't bother putting on a jacket today, but I decided to show off a little bit and wear the tightest black shirt I have and my favorite skinny jeans that hug me in all of the right places. I'm pretty built and my jackets have always covered my build so I decided to show off for the guy I like. I haven't even looked at him yet, but I'm sure he looks adorable as always.

"Hey Ludwig, want me to take my shoes off?"

"Yes please" I said as I looked up. He was still standing in the doorway which was out of character for him. I would've expected that he just run right in and sit on the couch or rummage through my things, so I'm kinda concerned. He looks really nervous, he's clutching his bag with a death grip and still just standing there.

"Hey Feliciano."

"Huh?"

"You can come in, you know. You don't have to stand in the doorway the whole time."

"O-Oh! Sorry!" He apologized as he took his shoes and jacket off. He was wearing a red tank top and denim capris that fit him like a second skin. His hair was messy as usual with that signature Feliciano curl. I blushed when we made eye contact and went back to scrubbing the counter.

"Are you a clean freak Ludwig?" He asked as he leaned on the counter next to me.

" A little" I whispered as I blushed.

"A little?"

"Okay I'm definitely a clean freak."

"Then you'd hate my place, there's stuff everywhere" He giggled. That giggle was the cutest noise I've ever heard.

I turned around and I heard him squeak, he must be looking at my back. I have a really muscular back, plus I'm a good 5 inches taller than him and he's much skinnier than me so I must look kinda intimidating. I pretended not to pay attention so he wouldn't get embarrassed. I turned back around and his face was the color of his shirt. I choked back a laugh when he immediately looked away from me and went to go sit on the couch. He looked more relaxed but I still felt like he was nervous. So I decided to try to make him feel more at home. He was on the couch scribbling in his sketchbook and sweating so I decided to make a wild guess. I started making lattes (because he seems like a latte kind of guy) and I did the best I could, I love coffee and I've had lattes before but I've never made one before so I'm kinda nervous. I finished and walked over and stood in front of him waiting for him to notice me for about a minute but he didn't so I just set his latte down on the table and looked at the sketchbook.

Wait a minute. He was drawing ME. He was drawing me from behind. If I looked as good as the drawing of me then _damn_ I look good. It looks like I'm topless and looking straight over my right shoulder and my right hand is in my hair. The top of my boxers are sticking out of my jeans and my other hand is in my jeans. I finally decided to break the silence.

"Do I really look that good? Like damn."

Feliciano squealed and rushed to cover his sketch book.

"U-Um it wasn't what you think it was um… I'm sorr-"

"Hey chill out," I interrupted. "It was really good. And I, uh, made you some coffee."

"Really?! Thats so nice Ludwig thank you~" He rushed to hide his face since his face was still as red as his shirt. He hummed as he sipped his latte.

"Ludwig this is amazing, thank you~" He said as he finished sipping his latte. He had a bit of foam on his bottom lip. He licked it off his lip.

I swear I wasn't watching his tongue.

At that moment there was a crack of thunder, and Feliciano shrieked and practically jumped into my arms. His eyes were closed and tears were streaming down his face. I didn't expect him to start crying even though it was pretty loud.

"Hey, Feliciano it's okay. What's wrong?" I tried to sound as comforting as possible but I'm not exactly an expert when it comes to other people's emotions.

"I'm sorry Ludwig…" he sniffled "I'm scared of thunderstorms…"

"Don't apologize, everyone is afraid of something." I cooed while wiping away his tears.

"Then what are you afraid of?" He questioned, now no longer crying.

I shuddered. I do NOT feel like talking about this. "Sorry I don't want to talk about it."

"But…" he started to cry again.

I threw away my pride and sighed. "Bugs. that's what I'm afraid of."

"What?" he sniffled. "The big strong Ludwig is afraid of bugs?"

I shot him an annoyed glare. "Yes Feliciano I'm afraid of bugs, can we stop talking about this now?"

"Yeah we-" He was cut off by an even louder crack of thunder, and he squeezed me even tighter than he did before.

"Ludwig can I stay the night please!" He shrieked.

What? Why would he want to stay the night with me? I'm confused. "What? Why?"

"Well… the thunderstorm is scary… and my roommate doesn't do a very good job comforting me… so I'd probably be alone and up all night…" He whispered shyly. I immediately regretted questioning him, he looks so upset.

"Hey it's no problem don't worry, we don't have class tomorrow anyways," I comforted. "My roommate will be back so we'll have to deal with him later."

"Really Ludwig?! Thank you~" he hugged me even tighter. "We should stay up all night and have a movie marathon~"

I reciprocated the hug. "Sure, what kind of movies?"

"Ooh what about an Avengers marathon?"

"Okay that works, do you want dinner before we start?"

"Oh yeah, is it okay if I make you dinner? Just to thank you for having me over! I brought pasta!~"

"If you really want to make me dinner I guess you can." I didn't want him to make dinner because he's my guest, but I also didn't want him to be upset.

"Really? Thanks! I won't let you down!~"

He really is too cute. He let go of me and ran right into the kitchen. To be honest I didn't really want him to let go, but if I kept holding him he'd probably figure out that I like him. He was so warm, and he had to look up to look me in the eye. I brought my attention back to Feliciano in the kitchen. He actually brought pasta and sauce, wow. I sighed. He already made a huge mess and he's only been in there for 5 minutes. I can't stand to see any part of my dorm that messy so I guess I have to go clean up.

I started cleaning up after Feliciano.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He looked at me and frowned.

"Oh no, I'm just cleaning up."

"I know that you're a clean freak, but you do know that I can clean up myself, right?" He continued frowning and looked a bit hurt.

"Yeah I know that, sorry. I just wanted to help." Did I hurt his feelings? I probably did since I am cleaning up after him.

"That's so nice Ludwig~" he smiled. "Thank you for helping me."

The pasta he made was the best pasta I've ever eaten.

"LUDWIG DEAR THE MOST IMPORTANT PERSON IN YOUR LIFE IS HOME~~!" My roommate yelled as he came through the door and dropped his instrument case at the door.

Oh jeez. Give me a break.

"Oh we have a visitor do we?~ Is that the guy you've been talking about my dear?~I didn't know that it was the adorable Feliciano!~"

"Wait, you guys know each other?" I'm really confused here.

"Yeah he's working on a project with my brother Romano. Romano's a music major too, and they work on it back at my dorm. I see Francis almost every day~"

"Oh well that's good that you guys get along. We're having a movie marathon, do you know where the popcorn is?"

"We're out Ludwig dear~"

"Don't call me dear."

Feliciano giggled. "Hey Francis, want to join Ludwig and I and watch movies all night?"

"Of course Feliciano deary!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well I've gotta go to the store to go get popcorn. Behave you two."

"We will!~" They responded in unison.

For some reason I doubted that.

 **PART 2: ITALY**

Ludwig had just left to go to the store, and I already missed him. This always happened when we hung out, as soon as he'd leave I'd miss him terribly and want to just run after him and hug him.

"So you like him, don't you." Francis said, interrupting my thoughts.

I blushed fiercely. "Yeah I do…"

"Well have no fear, the love expert is here!" He said proudly.

I don't know how Ludwig lives with this guy, but maybe he could give me some advice.

"Is he gay?" I blurted out.

"Very."

I blushed at the thought of me actually having a chance with Ludwig. I thought he was straight for sure, I never thought I could actually have a chance.

"Are you good friends with Ludwig?" I asked curiously.

"Though he gets annoyed with me and claims he's not friends with me, we've actually been friends for a pretty long time. We've been friends since middle school actually."

"So um can you tell me more about Ludwig?" I asked nervously.

"He loves beer, has a secret love of baking, and is into BDSM, Just a heads up~"

Ludwig's into that? That's kinda hot… but I can't respond to that part.

"Ludwig likes baking? Really?" I found it interesting that he likes baking, he seems like such a manly guy. I'll have to get him to bake with me tomorrow~

"You just completely ignored that last part on purpose didn't you?"

"What"

"Never mind. He loves reading too. All he does is read, He doesn't even have that many friends besides you and I." He sighed dramatically. "Maybe if he put the books down for a little while he could get a boyfriend too. He's never been in a long relationship. He has problems communicating because he holds his pride very high. He didn't even tell me what he was afraid of until last year."

Oh my god. He was too scared to tell me what his fear was. And I made him tell me his biggest fear. He probably hates me, that's why he didn't invite me to go with him to the store. What if he liked me and because I made him say his biggest fear he doesn't like me anymore? What if-

"Hey, he still likes you. Don't worry." Francis soothed.

"Thanks. I really needed that."

"He's a big softie and you can definitely bring out his soft side. I think you already have, he's been in a much better mood lately since you guys have been hanging out regularly. No matter how douchey he seems at times, he still likes you. But he will never make the first move. He doesn't think you're gay, or that you even like him more than a friend. He has a thick skull. You need to make the first move soon if you ever want to be with him. I've got your back."

We continued talking for a while, and despite his flamboyancy he's a really down to earth guy.

"Hey, I'm home. Is the place still clean?" Ludwig said as he walked through the door. I liked talking to Francis, but I really missed Ludwig.

"Surprisingly it is, all we did was sit here my dear~" Francis cooed.

"For the 1000th time don't call me dear." Ludwig scolded. I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you guys didn't do anything while I was gone? Not even get out the movies and blankets?" Ludwig questioned as he unpacked groceries.

Francis yawned and layed on the floor. "Nothing."

"Of course you did nothing, let me go get the blankets." Ludwig huffed.

"This is your chance to reveal your sexuality" Francis whispered as he leaned over to me. "Good luck dear~"

Ludwig returned with the blankets and as soon as he entered the room we started talking.

"Oh Feliciano~ There's a lovely lady down the hall that I promised a date, want to go see her? I can set you up with her~" Francis said rather loudly.

"No thanks Francis, I'm gay.~" I responded smoothly.

Ludwig froze when he heard those words. When he turned around he had a beautiful blush painted across his face.

"Your loss. Hey I'm gonna go pick up Matthew, I'm sure he's lonely with Gilbert being at a meeting for the day and we were planning on hanging out. Hey do you know where he is Ludwig?" Francis asked.

"Don't know don't care." Ludwig responded quickly.

"Who's Gil-"

"Nobody important, Feliciano." Ludwig responded in a stern voice.

I didn't want to make him mad again so I decided I would ask Francis later.

Francis left and within 5 minutes was back with a blonde with glasses and a curl just like mine. He's wearing a white shirt with a red maple leaf and blue jeans. He has a little polar bear in his arms and a little yellow bird perched on his head.

"Matthew, why do you have Gilbird with you? He usually goes with him." Ludwig asked curiously.

There's that name again. Who is Gilbert?

"Oh it seems like you haven't met Gilbert, have you?" Matthew questioned. It was like he could read my mind.

"No I haven't, who is he?" I questioned curiously. I saw Ludwig roll his eyes in the background. I hope he isn't mad at me.

"Ludwig's older brother. He doesn't act like the older brother though. He's extremely full of himself" Matthew the whispered to me "You can tell they're brothers though."

"Oh so are you two roommates?" I asked.

"And boyfriends~" France answered.

"Can we not talk about him?" Ludwig asked, sounding annoyed.

I nodded. I didn't want him to be mad at me. The conversation with Francis replayed in my head.

 _He will never make the first move. He doesn't think you're gay, or that you even like him more than a friend. He has a thick skull. You need to make the first move soon if you ever want to be with him._

Today is my chance. I can make the first move. I winked at Francis to let him know.

"Hey Ludwig, Matthew and I are gonna sit on the floor, you two can have the couch~"

"There's enough space on the couch for all of-"

"Come on Matthew lets go get some pillows." Francis interrupted.

Ludwig scratched his head in confusion and turned to me. "Well I guess it's just us sitting on the couch…" He blushed. God was he cute.

"Hey Ludwig, what do you look like when your hair isn't slicked back?" I questioned curiously.

"Huh? You want to see?" I nodded quickly as he ruffled his hair. "Like that?"

 _Hot damn._

He looked gorgeous. I had to stop myself from kissing him right there. His messy hair, those sky blue eyes and the bright pink blush painted across his cheeks were almost too much for me to handle. I'm sure I was blushing too but I didn't care, I just need to focus on not kissing him.

He looked away from me and went to go join the others at the couch and he sat on the couch. I decided that this was my chance. I sauntered over to the couch and sat right next to Ludwig. I fake yawned and layed my head on his chest and smiled at him. His face was bright red and god was he cute. He didn't fight it but struggled to relax. A few minutes into our first movie (Iron Man) he started running his fingers through my hair. I have to admit that I was relieved when he finally started to relax. I wrapped my arm around him and smiled. This is perfect. I never want this to end. But our moment of pure bliss ended with the apartment door slamming open.

"WHERE IS MY SLIGHTLY LESS AWESOME BOYFRIEND?" Someone yelled in a thick accent as he marched into the room.

"Right here." Matthew said quietly as he raised his hand.

The man walked further into the room so I could see him. He had silver hair and blood red eyes. He was slightly shorter than Ludwig and wasn't as muscular as him, but they did look a bit alike. He wore a black pair of skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. Was HE Gilbert?

"Oooh does West have a boyfriend?" He asked mockingly.

"No Gilbert, this is my friend Feliciano." Ludwig huffed.

"He looks like more than a friend, don't you think West?" Gilbert retorted in a self confident tone.

I tried to get up but I realized that his arm was still around me. He didn't want me to get up. This is too great. I snuggled closer to him and smiled into his chest. I don't care who's watching as long as I'm with him.

"Just date already!" Gilbert scoffed as he sat next to Matthew on the floor. "I'm joining your little movie marathon. It probably wasn't very awesome without me."

Ludwig rolled his eyes and pressed play. He started running his fingers through my hair unconsciously, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

o0o0o Oooh look a line break thing o0o0o

I woke up to the smell of pancakes. I rubbed my eyes and realized I was still laying on Ludwig, but I didn't want to move until I absolutely had to, plus he was still asleep so I didn't want to wake him. He was snoring lightly and still had his arm around me. I looked at Matthew who was making pancakes and he winked at me. I'm really glad I have such great friends. Gilbert and France were still asleep on the floor. Gilbert was muttering something about him being awesome in his sleep and France was face down on the floor. Matthew was humming to little Gilbird and his bear (he never told me the name, did he forget?) while he flipped the golden pancakes. Even though I've only known him for a week, I can see myself doing this every morning, waking up with him and making breakfast with him and just being happy together. He just makes me feel safe and happy. I couldn't help it, I just wanted that feeling to last forever.

My daydreaming was interrupted by Ludwig waking up.

"Guten morgen Feliciano." Ludwig said in his baritone voice as he rubbed his eyes.

 _Hot damn._ His sleepy voice is the sexiest thing I've ever heard. It's deeper than his normal baritone voice and I don't think I could ever get tired of that voice.

"Buongiorno Ludwig~" I said with a smile. I didn't want to sit up because he was so warm, but I did anyways so he could stand up. He stood up and stretched, and looked into the kitchen and waved to Matthew.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." Ludwig stated and then walked to the bathroom.

Francis sat up as soon as he left and winked at me. "I stole all of his shirts~"

"What?" I blushed fiercely. I wasn't against seeing him shirtless, but why would France set it up like that? For Ludwig to see my reaction?

"Pancakes are ready" Matthew said quietly.

As soon as he said those 3 words, Gilbert sprang up. "Where's the food?"

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would only wake up at the mention of food.

I drowned my pancakes in the thick syrup and scarfed down my pancakes and went to wash my plate. I finished scrubbing my plate and went to go sit down on the couch when I bumped into someone much taller than me. I looked up and saw it was Ludwig. He was shirtless with a towel draped over his shoulder and drops of water beaded in his hair.

 _HOT DAMN._

He had the physique of a god. He has the most gorgeous body I've ever seen. Control yourself, Feliciano. He also has a nipple piercing. What was that about? I didn't want to look away but I could feel my face getting as red as a tomato so I had to.

"So what's with the nipple piercing?" I squeaked.

He blushed fiercely and stuttered. Gilbert broke out in laughter.

"He lost a bet against the awesome me!" He said proudly while still laughing.

"You shouldn't talk Gilbert, you lost a drinking game against him and got a tramp stamp." Matthew retorted.

"What?! You weren't supposed to tell him that! It makes me seem less awesome!" Gilbert whined.

I couldn't help but laugh. I could now see that they are definitely brothers.

As I walked back to my dorm with a smile on my face I realized that I have the best friends in the entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

Feliciano and I have been hanging out with each other every day for the past 2 weeks. It's honestly been great. I've never been happier. We go to the park, went out to eat and yesterday we even went to the book store. Feliciano doesn't read very often. He went to the bookstore with me to make me happy and to be with me. Well maybe he also went for the coffee but he could get coffee anywhere. So I've decided to take a chance. I'm gonna get him to teach me how to make pasta and make him dinner. Maybe I'll even make him a cake. He likes sweets too, but I want to make him happy more than anything. But there's a bigger reason I want to do all this for Feliciano. I want to ask him to be my boyfriend. And honestly I'm petrified. I don't want him to say no.

"Ludwig!~ You called?" Feliciano yelled as he barged through my door. He doesn't answer phone calls when I do call him, he just runs to my place and asks what I wanted in person. I honestly expected him to come over, that's why I called. I wanted to ask him in person.

"Do you ever knock?" I sighed.

"Hello Feli!~ Nice to see you dear~" Francis called from his bedroom. He was "writing a symphony" or so he said, he was probably just goofing off as usual though.

"Hello Francis~" He replied cheerily. "So you called Ludwig?"

I started to sweat. I'm so nervous. "I-I was wondering if you wanted to...h-help me learn how to make pasta…"

"VEEEE~ Of course I will we can go to the store right now and get the ingredients put on your shoes come on let's goooo~" He shrieked.

He continued babbling and pulling on my arm the whole way to the store. I decided on the way that I'd make tiramisu for him. He's said once that his favorite dessert is tiramisu because it reminds him of home, so I think he deserves it.

I sent Francis to the grocery store as well to pick up the perfect ingredients (since he's also an avid cook and has made it before) so it could be a surprise for Feliciano. I'll have to make it early and keep Italy occupied while I make it with Francis, I might just ask Gilbert to borrow Gilbird for like an hour to keep him occupied. He's pretty easily occupied so it shouldn't take much.

He dragged me through the store grabbing random things and babbling about the one time he climbed a tree and got stuck for hours and when his brother found him, he laughed at him. He asked if I'd leave him in a tree which is obviously a no but he still wanted me to tell him that myself.

We were checking out and I realized he had woven his fingers through mine. I blushed fiercely. Does he really like me that much? Just thinking that he likes me that much makes me smile like an idiot. I paid and we each grabbed a bag without letting go of the others' hand. Francis had somehow made it home before us (maybe because he didn't have someone whining about not being able to get a snack) but he'd already printed the recipe and picked up Gilbird (and an unplanned Kumajirou) for me. He's a great friend.

"Hey Feliciano, can you do something for me?" I queried.

"Of course Ludwig, what is it?"

"Gilbert left Gilbird and Kumajirou with me for a little while, can you play with them until I need to return them?"

"Ve~ Of course~"

Well that's a relief. I don't really want to know why they both dropped them off, but I can't focus on that right now. I have to make sure that this tiramisu is perfect for him. It's from his home country and I'm sure he's had it a million different times made a million different ways but I want this to be better than any piece he's ever tasted.

Francis and I worked in perfect harmony to finish the tiramisu without saying a word. Feliciano ended up falling asleep on the floor so i picked him up and put him on the couch and I grabbed my glasses and a book and sat next to him. He ended up putting his head in my lap and I read in an hour of pure bliss. It's getting kinda late so I have to wake him up. I marked my page and set my book down and shook him lightly.

"Feliciano. It's time to get up." I cooed. I tried to be as gentle as possible so he wouldn't be upset when he got up.

He yawned and opened his eyes. "Good morning Ludwig~" he said sleepily.

Hot damn his sleepy voice is sexy.

"Hey it's time to make pasta."

He sprung into action. "I almost forgot we were gonna make pasta I'm so sorry Ludwig I fell asleep I'm sorr-"

I cut him off. "It's okay. You don't need to apologize."

"Oh I have to call someone" Italy pulled out his phone. His screensaver was a picture France had taken of us.

"Hallo Romano~... That's mean...Oh yeah I'm calling you because I need you to bring over the pasta sauce we made the other day...Because I'm making pasta with Ludwig... Okay I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you...Bye~" He hung up the phone and skipped over to me. "Lovino wants to meet you so he'll be about 5 minutes ~"

"Who's Romano?" I questioned. He's only mentioned him once before.

"Oh he's my brother~ He's also my roommate, and we made special sauce the other day and I forgot to go grab it so he'll bring it."

"Uh is he staying for dinner... Because I just wanted it to be you and I..."

He hugged me. "That's so sweet Ludwig~ But no he won't stay long, I think he has a date tonight."

I sighed in relief. "Who's he going on a date with?"

"A professor here. I think he's the foods professor. His name is Antonio. But whatever, thanks for making this dinner for me.~"

"No prob-" I got cut off as Francis dragged me into his room.

"What do you want?" I questioned, still a bit shocked.

"Did you get wine?" He asked.

"Why?"

"Do you even know anything?! Italians love wine."

"Damn I forgot..."

"You're so lucky you have me around. I grabbed 2 bottles of his favorite wine while at the store today because I knew you'd forget. It's in the cabinet. Romano told me the other day when I was at his place. He thought it might come in handy for you."

I really owe Francis for this one. "Thanks, I appreciate it."

When I came back out Feliciano was already talking to someone who looked a bit like him. He has dark hair and a curl at the center of his hairline. He has an olive complexion and is a bit shorter than Feliciano. I guess that's Romano. He looks pissed though. Like the opposite of Feliciano in attitude. As I entered the kitchen he looked past Feliciano and glared at me. I swear he was trying to set me on fire with his gaze.

"Is that him? He's not as impressive as you described him." Romano scoffed.

"Well sorry to disappoint you." I replied with my back to him. He really isn't like I imagined him at all.

"Wait?! You're German! I should've known that you were a bastard!"

"Fratello that's not very nice!"

"Whatever I have to go anyways. Tell Francis I said hi. Later bastards." He scoffed as he walked out the door. I already don't like him. Not because he called me a bastard, but because Feliciano thinks so highly of him but Romano still calls him a bastard. But I can't be pissed, I have more important things to worry about right now.

"Okay Ludwig I'll boil the water~" He said as he was bent over looking for a pot.

Hot damn he looks good. His jeans always fit him perfectly.

"Ah~ Ludwig! I got sauce all over my shirt..." He squealed. I looked over and he was already taking his shirt off.

HOT DAMN. He's not built like me, but he's skinny (how does a guy who lives on carbs and wine stay that skinny?) and his skin looks so soft. The top of his Italian flag briefs were sticking out of his jeans. He's gorgeous.

He turned to face me and I blushed fiercely. He was blushing too.

"Uhm... Ludwig? Can I borrow one of your shirts...?" He asked shyly, snapping me out of my little trance.

"Oh yeah, come on into my room and I'll get you something." To be honest I don't think I have anything that'll fit him, but I might as well look, if not I can check with Francis.

I opened the door for him as he entered my room. I don't really have much in there to be honest. My full size bed has a black comforter and red sheets on it. There's a wooden desk with a black lamp on it next to my laptop. There's a wooden bookshelf in the corner filled with books next to my dresser. But the centerpiece of my room is the German flag hanging on my yellow wall above my bed. It looks really nice up on the wall. I decorated my room myself and it's extremely clean so I'm proud of my room.

He jumped on my bed. "Wow Ludwig your room is so nice~"

I started digging through my dresser. "Thanks."

I was looking for a tank top that I have that suits him perfectly. Ah, there it is. It's red and has The Flash symbol on it. "Hey Feliciano I found a shirt for you"

"Yay~ thank you~" He replied cheerily as he took the shirt and put it on.

HOT DAMN. HE LOOKS AMAZING IN MY SHIRT. Okay Ludwig, hold yourself together, he's not even your boyfriend. Yet.

"You look really good Feliciano" I said, blushing fiercely.

"Thanks Ludwig~" he responded with a slight blush dusted on his face. "The water should be boiling by now~"

We finished making the pasta and set it on the table. I grabbed the wine from the cupboard and poured it. I'm not a wine guy but I'll drink it if it makes him happy.

He sipped the wine and smiled. "Did Francis tell you that this is my favorite wine?"

"Uh yeah..."

"That's sweet Ludwig.~"

It honestly was amazing.

"Oof Ludwig that was delicious~ Thank you Ludwig~" He replied, sipping on his wine.

"Um... I made something else for you..."

"Really?! I'd love some!~"

That's a relief. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the tiramisu out of the fridge and put it on my best plates. I walked back over with it and set it in front of him.

"LUDWIG. IS THIS TIRAMISU?!" He squealed.

"Uh... Yeah... Do you not like it...?" I asked nervously. This could've been a massive mistake.

"Tiramisu is my favorite dessert of all time. It's from my home country, and I used to eat it a lot as a kid, I haven't had it for years. Thanks for making it for me."

That's a relief. "I've never made it before so I don't know if it's right or not..." I replied nervously.

"It looks perfect." I held my breath as he took a bite. Tears started streaming down his face. This isn't good.

"Is it that bad...?" I started to sweat.

His lips curled into a smile. "This is the best tiramisu I've ever eaten Ludwig."

I smiled as he scarfed down his dessert. This is my chance.

"Feliciano I have a question for you..."

He looked up curiously. I took that as my sign to continue.

"U-Um...will you um...be my b-boyfriend..." My face turned a bright shade of red.

Before I could even react, his soft lips were pressed against mine. He tasted sweet, and his lips were soft and smooth. I could melt into this kiss. I've kissed people before, but none of them ever felt like this. The kiss only lasted a second, but it felt like forever.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

Italy POV

He FINALLY asked me out the other day. He finally caught on. I did end up kissing him (I just couldn't control myself) and it was kinda embarrassing but it was perfect. We've been studying (Well he has been) so I haven't seen him since the night of the dinner, which is sad. I just wanna see him. It is late September, but there's a heat wave right now so we could go somewhere outside... The Beach! I could even invite the others! We could set off fireworks and play volleyball and it would be so fun! I've gotta call Ludwig. I'll call Antonio too, he can get Lovino to come along.

I dialed Ludwig's number. It rang 3 times before he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded tired. Did I wake him up? It was only 8 am after all. I'm not usually up this early anyways so he must not have been expecting my call.

"Hallo Ludwig~ Can I bring Lovino and Antonio over? I have an idea of something we can do today!"

"Uh okay... I have to get dressed and shower though..." He yawned. "Francis is up so he'll be out in the living room when you get here if I'm not out."

"Hey Ludwig can you get Gilbert and Matt to come over too?"

He sighed. "I'll get Francis to call Matt. I don't think Gilbert is up yet and I don't want to deal with him without having a cup of coffee first." I didn't want him to go through all that trouble.

"Uh it's okay Ludwig!~ I can call and pick them up on our way over, they're only a few rooms down from me anyways~"

"Okay Feli. I have to get going so I'll see you when you get here." He hung up. I have to call Matthew.

I dialed his number.

"Hi Matthew speaking."

"Hey Matt it's Feliciano.~"

"Oh hi Feli, what's up? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no nothing's wrong. Are you guys free today?"

"Yeah we're free."

"Perfect!~ Can you and Gilbert meet me at my place ASAP? I wanna get us all together and go somewhere. We'll head over to Ludwig's after Antonio gets to my place."

"Sounds good. Hey can I invite my brother and his boyfriend? He goes here too and I think it'd be fun if we all went."

"Sure!~ The more the merrier!~"

"Thanks, I'll be over with Gilbert soon, and I'll bring some pancakes for everyone. How many people will be at Ludwigs?"

I had to count. Me, Ludwig, Francis, Gilbert, Matthew, Antonio, Lovino, and Matt's brother and his boyfriend. So that's nine. "Including you, Gilbert, and the other two you're bringing, there's nine."

"Okay, I already have some whipped up so I'll be there in about 5 minutes. My brother and his boyfriend are already at my house so they'll be with us."

"See you then!~" I hung up and dialed Antonio's number. I was making a lot of calls today.

He answered immediately, almost like he was expecting my call. "Feliciano honey it's nice to hear from you! Do you need something?~"

"Are you and Lovino free today?" I don't know why I asked, because I know they are.

"Of course, little tomato~"

"Great. Can you come over to my place in 5 minutes?" He lives close to campus so it shouldn't take that long.

"Of course~ I'll leave now. See ya~" He hung up quickly.

I grabbed some grapes to snack on until they got here. Romano was ignoring me and drinking coffee.

I heard a knock on the door. Who could it be first? I walked to the door and opened it. There stood the olive skinned man who is known as Antonio. His brown curly hair is messy as usual and he has that typical big smile across his face. He wrapped me in a hug.

"Hola Feli~"

After he let go I called out to my brother. "Hey Fratello, Antonio's here!"

He scowled and sipped his coffee. "What's that bastard doing here so early?"

"We're going over to Ludwig's with some friends-"

"And you're coming too!~" Antonio cut me off.

Romano scowled. "No."

Before I knew it, Romano was slung over Antonio's shoulder and was squirming around and kicking him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" He squealed.

"You're coming with us my little tomate~"

"Don't call me that!"

Romano stopped squirming when there was a knock on the door.

I opened the door to meet the others. Matthew was standing at the door with stacks of pancakes in his hands with Gilbert at his side with a glass maple syrup bottle. Behind them were two blonds about as tall as Gilbert. One of them has an ahoge and sky blue eyes behind his glasses. He was sipping on a large soda and babbling to the slightly shorter man with lime green eyes and bushiest eyebrows I've ever seen. The shorter one doesn't seem to be listening, but he noticed me standing at the door.

"You must be Feliciano, I'm Arthur. Nice to meet you. And this idiot is-"

The taller man cut him off. "And I'm the great hero, Alfred F. Jones! You've probably heard of me."

I've never heard of him.

"Well we should get going." Antonio chirped as he walked out the door with Romano still over his shoulder.

We walked to Ludwig's. I didn't bother knocking because I never do, so we just walked in. Francis was dancing around in the kitchen. He saw us and froze.

"I didn't hear you come in~" He chuckled nervously. How could he have not heard us? There's 7 of us...

"Wait, why is HE here?!" Arthur gasped in shock.

"He's here? Talk about bummer." Francis retorted.

"Hey Francis where's Ludwig?" I asked, getting them to stop fighting.

"He's getting dressed. He'll be out in a few minutes. He hasn't had his coffee yet so he might be kinda cranky with all of these people here."

"I'll make him some coffee. How does he like his coffee?" I queried.

"He'll like anything you make for him, but he likes lattes." Gilbert responded before Francis could.

I whipped up a perfect latte as fast as I could and drew a heart in the foam. It looks cute.

Ludwig walked out of his room and looked rather shocked seeing all of these people in his dorm. He hasn't styled his hair yet and has his towel slung over his shoulder.

"Uh...hey guys." Ludwig said slowly.

"Morning Ludwig, I brought pancakes." Matthew responded happily.

"Oh, thanks... I just have to make my coffee then Feli can tell us what he wants to do."

I handed him the latte and a confused look was painted across his face.

"I um... Made you a latte Ludwig..." He smiled as he looked at the foam. He took a sip and he blushed. He looks so cute.

"Thanks Feli, it's delicious." He replied blissfully. He leaned down and kissed my temple and walked over to the kitchen. I blushed fiercely. He just kissed me. I smiled.

We all sat and ate our pancakes in silence.

"Oh yeah. Do you guys wanna go to the beach today? It is late in the year but it is pretty nice out.~" I chirped.

"That's a great idea Feli~" Francis replied.

"We have nothing better to do so why not?" Matthew added.

"Is anyone going to mention to him that it's the middle of-" Alfred stopped after he noticed Ludwig glaring at him. Ludwig can be really scary at times, but he's also super sweet.

"I'll grab my volleyball net and umbrella." Francis added "We should bring as many umbrellas as we can some have enough shade. And fold out tables."

"Good idea Francis.~" I chirped.

"Yo I'll grab my surfboard!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Hey do you have another one? Mines mounted up on my wall and I can't get it down." I asked. I'm actually pretty good at it.

"Yeah you can use one."

We gathered up all of our materials and loaded them into our cars. We decided to only take two cars, so we took Alfred's truck and Ludwig's car. We couldn't have Arthur and Francis riding together, so Francis came with us in Ludwig's car. Gilbert and Matthew came with us too. Gilbert was complaining that we didn't have any beer (Even though Francis and I bought some wine~) and Ludwig and Matthew just ignored him and had a conversation about a book series they had both read. They had both said that their mutual friend Heracles who majored in Mythology had recommended it to them. It was about this guy who was blamed for stealing some thunder bolts or something and he has to return them to the guy who owns them but in the process he finds out that his dad is the God of the Sea and has special powers and goes to live in this camp with his goat friend and a lady friend. I forget the name of the series though, I wasn't paying much attention to the description they gave me. Since they're both English majors I felt a little left out, and since Gilbert and Francis were singing a duet to the song on the radio I didn't have anyone to talk to. But that's okay, they all seem to be having fun. I guess Ludwig and Matthew could tell that I was feeling a little left out since I was just drawing in silence. I bring my sketchbook with me everywhere I go to keep me occupied.

"Hey Feli."

"Hm?" I hummed, looking up from my drawing.

"Thanks for getting us all together." Ludwig smiled without looking away from the road.

"No problem, I just thought it would be fun to all be together.~" I chirped.

"Hey Feli what are you drawing?" Francis asked curiously.

"Oh this? It's just a self portrait I guess."

"It's beautiful~ Can I look at the famed Ludwig drawing?~" He stated in all seriousness.

"Uh if you want to." I flipped through the smooth, thick pages to look for the drawing of Ludwig's back. I'd recently drawn a new one, of him from the front (shirtless of course) in his skinny jeans. His looks in that picture rival the mighty Hercules. That picture is right behind the picture of his back so I hope he doesn't turn the page, that'd be embarrassing...

I handed Francis the sketchbook and he and Matthew inspected my drawing. Matthew blushed fiercely but didn't look away.

"This is extremely anatomically correct, Feli. It's amazing!~" Both Ludwig and I blushed at the compliment.

"Wait, he's really that built?!" Matthew stammered, blushing even more than he was before. Good thing Gilbert fell asleep, because he'd be so jealous of his boyfriend stammering and blushing over his brother like that.

"Yep he is!~ " I gushed.

"He's like a walking god or something!" Matthew continued to stammer. Ludwig just kept blushing and I decided to tease him.

"Hey flip the page Matthew~"

Francis handed the book to Matthew but continued to look. Matthew carefully flipped the page, being careful not to tear the paper. I waited for his reaction.

"O-Oh my god!" He gasped "Does he really look like this?!"

"T-This is amazing Feliciano..." Francis whispered.

I handed Matthew a tissue. He'd need it in a few seconds. As soon as I handed him the tissue blood started flowing out of his nose. Even Francis needed a tissue. I giggled as I looked over to see Ludwig as red as a ripe tomato.

We arrived at the beach a few minutes later. We all piled out of the cramped cars and unloaded our supplies. I grabbed my board and headed towards the beach, but carrying it is really hard. I can feel it falling out of my arms but then someone grabbed it. A man a little shorter than Ludwig wearing blue swim trunks stood before me. He's tan, has messy brown hair decorated with water droplets and has a bandage across his nose. He's muscular, but not as much as Ludwig. He has a snake tattoo around his calf and a stingray on his lower back. He's definitely an attractive guy.

"Aye mate, need some help with that?"

"Yeah I do.." And with those three words he hoisted the board up onto his shoulder. He walked slower so he could talk to me.

"Hey wanna surf with me later, little man?"

I wasn't offended by his nickname, since a lot of people call me that. But his accent does make me curious. Where is he from? I've never heard that accent before.

"Sure~" I replied. I feel like I've seen him somewhere before though. I would've remembered his accent if we spoke, so I must've seen his picture somewhere. But seeing a random guy's picture somewhere? That's weird.

He stopped walking. "You're not gonna ask for an autograph or something?" He queried, seeming extremely confused.

"Huh?" Wait... I recognize him... But not the accent... Is he a model? "Wait are you a model?"

"Yeah. I pose for magazines and ads."

"Now I remember you, I thought I've seen you somewhere before. Is your model name Great White Shark?" I asked. If it is, then I'm face to face with a celebrity.

"Sure is! The wonder from down under! You can call me Kyle by the way."

"I'm Feliciano. Thanks for carrying my board, I can take it from here, my friends are just up there."

"Okay, see ya later mate!" He yelled as he ran off. I dragged my board to where the rest of the guys were unpacking and setting up the net.

"There you are, we thought you got lost." Ludwig sighed. "Who's that guy who you were walking with?"

"He helped me carry my board. He's a supermodel Ludwig!" He looked unimpressed, was he jealous?

"He's not just any supermodel, he's the top model in the industry, and also the most attractive~" Francis added.

"Wait, is he the Australian model?" Ludwig asked nervously.

"Yep~" Francis responded.

Ludwig sat in his chair and started reading. I decided to go play volleyball with Arthur and Alfred on a team and me on the other team. They both easily overpowered me and I was missing a lot of hits. It'd be nice if Ludwig helped me...

I went to dive for another ball and someone else hit it. I looked up and Kyle was there to help me up. He's not exactly the person I wanted to be helping me but I accepted the help anyways.

"That match up seemed a bit unfair, so I decided to make it a bit more fair." As soon as Ludwig heard the aussie's voice his head snapped up to see the model standing in front of him.

"I've heard of you. The German powerhouse model who only did one shoot then left when he got popular. You're Germany himself, right?"

What? Ludwig was a model? And why is Kyle addressing him as his country name?

"Everyone knew that was a one time shoot, and I wouldn't consider myself a model." Ludwig retorted.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm a fan. You just made the wrong choice and left."

"I had my priorities straight. And I still do. And if you don't mind, I'd like to hang out with my boyfriend in peace please."

"You're kidding, right?! Feliciano is your boyfriend?!"

"Yep~" I chirped.

Kyle scoffed and left.

"Feli I'm sorry I wasn't playing with you."

"Oh it's fine, you deserve to have some down time."

He's been really stressed, and he deserves to have some down time.

"But if you want to play soccer with us, you can come play."

He smiled at the mention of soccer. He marked his page and got up. He took off his glasses, and pulled his shirt off revealing his gorgeous pale skin and walked over to our makeshift sand field and goals. We decided on our team would be me, Ludwig, Gilbert and Francis. The opposing team was Lovino, Antonio, Arthur and Alfred. Matthew decided to keep score (soccer isn't his sport) and be our referee. Francis decided to be the goalie opposite Romano. The other team is composed of 3 great players, so I don't really know if we have a chance.

Gilbert must've sensed that I felt the matchup was unfair, so he leaned over and whispered in my ear "We have this in the bag, Ludwig is one of the best players I've ever seen...But he's not better than me!" I smiled as we played, Ludwig looked genuinely happy playing with us. We ended up winning, but it was still fun. The sun was beginning to set now.

"Hey Feliciano." Ludwig called.

"Hm?" I hummed as I looked up from my drawing that I had been working on. Gilbert had asked me to draw him and Matthew together, it was turning out pretty well so far.

"Come take a picture with us babe"

"Huh? Oh sure~" I hadn't even noticed that everyone else was standing there waiting for me, a man was standing there with Ludwig's phone in his hands, ready to take the picture. I ran over into the arms of Ludwig and smiled, surrounded by my best friends in the whole world. We all looked at the picture and decided to get it developed later.

"Come on a walk with me?~" I cooed to Ludwig. He followed and held my hand as we walked on the beach as I was telling him things we should do together later in our relationship. And I couldn't help but think that I'm the luckiest man in the world.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I thought I'd check in since I haven't really said anything since chapter 1… By the way you can follow me on Tumblr if you want, I don't post that much but eh it's a way to get in contact with me (advertizing myself shamelessly) I'm below-average-wizard . Back to the story, so far we've met 10 characters (I think?) Germany, Italy, France, Romano, Spain, England, America, Prussia, Canada, and Australia. (If I forgot anyone please let me know) I'm planning for a couple more characters to make an appearance. I'm also planning on making some chapters from other character POV's as well as our usual Doitsu and Pasta Boy chapters. Please feel free to comment! (I do not own Fall Out Boy, nor am I a member, but that would be awesome if I was)**

o0o0o Look at this line thing o0o0o

 _Italy POV_

It's Ludwig's birthday in a week, and I'm really excited. I'm planning on throwing him a surprise party in his dorm room with all of our friends on Saturday and I'm trying to plan things out perfectly. Everybody's already said they can come, now I just have to make it a surprise. I have the perfect gift for him too. I bought him something really special, and I spent weeks picking them out. Now I just have to go shopping for party supplies today with Francis and Matthew. I should probably create a group message for the three of us.

Me: Hey are you guys free today to go shopping for party supplies?

A response came less than a minute later.

Francis: Yeah, why only take us two though? Just curious~

Matthew: The others aren't really fans of shopping, nor do I think they'd take it seriously. Correct me if I'm wrong, but it's probably pretty important to Feli that this party is perfect.

Damn, he really can read minds.

Me: You're right, and I don't really think that they understand that this is more than just a birthday party for him, I'm giving him something really special and I really don't want to mess it up.

Matthew: I can be at your dorm in 10 minutes, wanna walk together Francis?

Francis: Yep~

I went to go get my black messenger bag and put my sketchbook and pencils inside. I don't know why I'm bringing it to go get party supplies, but eh, always be prepared I guess. My sketchbooks give me a sense of security. As a child I had to live at a guy named Roderich's house after my Grandpa Rome disappeared. At Grandpa's I could sing and draw all the time, but at Roderich's I had do chores all the time and he didn't let me sing or draw (plus he didn't let me eat pasta :'( ). He gave me one sketchbook a year for my birthday, and that was all I had for the whole year. Plus a boy my age that also lived there might've taken the sketchbook if I just left it lying around, so I carried it around everywhere I went. Those sketchbooks reminded me of my Grandpa that I love so much, so it just became a habit, carrying those books around. I'm sure if I told anyone that's the reason that I carry my sketchbook everywhere I go, people would laugh at me. But that's nothing new, I'm used to people laughing at me…

A knock at the door snapped me out of deep thought.

"Who's here this early in the morning?" Romano groaned as he went to go get the door. I think he was expecting it to be his now boyfriend, Antonio. He was surprised when he opened the door to see two blondes instead the messy brown hair that was uniquely Antonio's.

"Oh, hey Francis. I wasn't expecting you to be here, come in." Romano said politely. For anyone else, he would've been rude and told them to go away, but since he and Francis were such good friends and hung out almost every day, he's usually nice to Francis.

"Ready to go Feli?~" Francis questioned as he walked into the kitchen where I was standing.

"Wait where are you going?" Romano asked curiously.

"We're going to go get party supplies for Ludwig's birthday party on Saturday." Matthew chimed in.

"Wait, when did you get here?!" Romano exclaimed. He obviously wasn't used to Matthew yet. I feel bad for the guy, always being forgotten and ignored.

He sighed. I decided to chime in instead of Matthew.

"He's been here the whole time Romano" I sensed that Matthew was getting even more upset to I decided it was time to leave. "Anyways it's time for us to leave, see you later Romano." I waved to him as I grabbed my bag and headed out the door with my friends.

"I don't understand why people don't see me," Matthew sniffled. "I know that my brother is more popular, but it's like I don't even exist... Even Gilbert doesn't notice me sometimes... I'm surprised you guys even notice me..." I saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes as he hung his head and looked at the floor.

"Matthew, we notice you because you're one of our best friends. You're important to us. You're quiet, and that's just you. You can't change yourself just because a few people don't pay attention enough to see you around. But I can only imagine how lonely it must be, not having the people you love notice you. I can't say I've ever been in the same position, because all eyes are always on me. I can't do anything without people watching my every move and criticizing me when I do something wrong. And about Gilbert, he does notice you. He loves you with every fiber of his being. He's just not that good at expressing it. You're a great person Matthew, and the people who can't see that are missing out." Francis soothed.

I'm kinda shocked, and so is Matthew. I've never seen that side of Francis before, and it's making me think of him in a completely different way. He's such a great friend, and I decided at that point to make sure to become better friends with him.

"T-Thanks Francis... It means a lot to me..."

We decided to take the bus (since we didn't want to have to drive and pay for gas) so we hopped on the bus and got off when we reached our stop. We walked through the glass doors and we saw the wide assortment of colorful party supplies. There were balloons, party signs, candy, and anything we'd ever need for our party. We each grabbed a basket and filled it with multi-colored plates, balloons, and banners. We quickly paid for our supplies and headed to the grocery store to make our menu for the party. We grabbed pizza, hamburgers, Mac and cheese, and bratwurst (for Ludwig). I also grabbed the ingredients to make a German chocolate cake. I paid for all of the food and we each grabbed some bags and got back on the bus to head back to the dorm. We got back and decided to drop the stuff off at my room so Ludwig wouldn't see it, but I was surprised when I opened the door to see Ludwig, Antonio, and Romano sitting on the couch in my dorm.

"L-Lud, I wasn't expecting you..." I said as I handed my bags off to Matthew for him to take back to his room with Francis.

"What do you have there?" He queried.

"O-Oh I went grocery shopping with Matt, he needed help carrying the bags." I lied. I felt bad for lying but I didn't want to ruin his surprise.

"Why didn't Gilbert help you guys? You look like you've got a lot of stuff to carry."

"He was hanging out with me earlier today, and when we were done, they were already gone~" Antonio added. I'm so glad I have such great friends.

"Do you want me to carry some stuff?" Ludwig queried.

"I'll carry the stuff back with them, Gilbert forgot something at my place anyways." Antonio chirped before I could respond.

"If you guys come back after you get finished putting the groceries away, I'll make dinner. Gilbert can come too~"

"Sounds good. Be back soon Feli." Francis replied as they walked out the door.

"Oh hey Lud, wanna hang out on Saturday?"

"Sure, I have nothing important to do, what do you wanna do?"

"Wanna meet up at the park at say, 9:30?"

"Sure, we can come back to the dorms and I can make lunch then."

 _Perfect. You won't be making lunch though Lud, you'll be having a surprise party~_

"Sounds good!" I chirped as I walked over to the kitchen and set my phone to play music. Novocaine by Fall Out Boy came on. I moved around the kitchen to the beat of the music, grabbing pots and pans and ingredients. Romano got up from the couch and started making the meatballs while I boiled pasta and made sauce. We worked together seamlessly without a word as we both moved to the beat of the music. Ludwig was sitting on the couch scribbling something down in his notebook as Romano and I practically danced around the kitchen, working together to mix both the spicy flavor of the meatballs and the sweet, rich flavor of the pasta to create a great dinner. I was walking across the kitchen with the pot of pasta when the door slammed open and was so loud that I dropped the pot.

But a large hand had caught the pot before it hit the floor.

"Try to be a bit more careful, my love." Said my favorite baritone voice. He handed the pot back to me.

"T-Thanks Ludwig..." I blushed.

"And Gilbert, try not to slam the door open. Not every entrance you make has to be so loud." He scolded.

"Whatever." Gilbert scoffed.

I quickly grabbed the pot and served the spaghetti and meatballs onto plates and grabbed some silverware. Ludwig grabbed the silverware and helped me set the table. We all had fun together eating and laughing.

This is how I want it to be. Always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi it's me again, I'm here to tell you first off that I appreciate all of your reviews, and thank you all for keeping up with this fanfiction. It means a lot to me and I honestly decided to write this when I was reading other Hetalia fictions and I wasn't getting everything I wanted in the fiction (I'm not trashing other writers, I just want a lot from a fiction I guess). So since I couldn't find one that had what I wanted in it, I just decided to write my own. And I've gotten so much support and I can't thank you enough.**

 **Now let's get down to business, this chapter is a BTT chapter. This chapter is going to be coming from 3 different perspectives, so it might get a little confusing, but I like to keep my stories first person so that's just how it has to be. This chapter does involve mental illness and some self harm, so** **if that triggers you in any way, please skip this chapter** **(I have mental illness too so I just don't want to trigger anyone. This chapter is NOT completely essential to the storyline, it's mainly for character development).**

o0o0o Line thing o0o0o

 _France POV_

Today is just a normal day. There is nothing special about today, or any day anymore for that matter. All I do is go to class and come home to sleep. The guys try to include me, but I'm always an extra wheel. There's no real point in going with them anymore.

I drag myself out of bed and throw together an outfit. I only have one class today so there's no point in dressing up. I tie my long blonde hair into a bun and put on a blue long sleeve shirt and red skinny jeans. Ludwig isn't up yet luckily, he'd tell me to take my hair down because I look like a bum, but I honestly don't care. He'd also tell me that I should be wearing my contacts, but I don't care about that either. I head to the bathroom to wash my face. I hate looking at that face. It's the ugliest face I've ever seen. I grabbed my foundation out of the cabinet. Yes, I wear foundation. Because I look hideous without it. I look like a monster without it on. I evenly paint the nude liquid onto my face. I sighed, at least I look a little better. I left a note for Lud on the table, picked up my bag, and walked out the door.

I felt the cold fall air against my face as I walked to the music building. I set my bag down at my seat and prepared for a boring class.

The class passed slowly and I checked the time. 10 am. I check my phone. I have 13 new texts. Probably just girls and guys desperate to get laid, but what the hell, I'll check anyways. Hm, I'm in a group message with Gil and Toni.

Toni: Hey, you guys free today? Let's have lunch. We all need to talk about some stuff.

Gil: I have a morning class and so does Francis, but I'm free at 11.

Toni: We have some important stuff to talk about so we should meet up in one of your dorms.

Me: We can meet up in my dorm, I'll ask Feli to take Ludwig out of the room for a while.

Toni: Sounds good, I can make Pisto and bring it over

Gil: Sounds good. I'll be over in an hour.

Toni: I'll be over in a half hour.

I sighed and walked back to my dorm. I texted Feli and he said it was no problem, and they were already out of the room by the time I got there. What could Toni be up to? He's not a very serious guy, so I don't know what he's doing calling all of us together again, we haven't gotten together alone since senior year. I'm honestly scared about this lunch thing. I'm not happy with my appearance so I kinda stopped eating... I go days at a time without eating anything and now when I do I just get sick, so I don't know if I should eat or not... Oh well. I'll decide when they get here. I plopped down on the couch and waited for my friends to get here.

 _Spain POV_

Well, I got my friends together for the first time that feels like forever. To be honest, Matthew told me that Gilbert is going through a rough patch and that I needed to talk to him about what's going on. And Romano told me that Francis is starving himself. He's the only one who knows how depressed I am. He found out on a night I'd rather forget.

 _Flashback time yo- 3 months earlier_

 _I got home from another day of teaching and dropped my bag on the floor. Fuck, my life is horrible. I come home every day to an empty home, no one there to call my own. I only have one friend, and I have such a big crush on him, but he only sees me as a friend. There's no way he'd ever even have a crush on me, and it hurts so bad. I have to drag myself out of bed to go teach aspiring students with more clear goals and paths in life than I have. I used to love my job, now all I see is clear paths for everyone around me except myself._

 _I felt my cheeks start to get wet. Fuck, I'm crying. I storm off to the bathroom and rummage through my cabinet. I pull off my jeans and throw them into my room. I didn't bother shutting the door, since I didn't expect anyone. I sat on the edge of my tub with a sharpened steel razor blade in my hand. I need to do this. I looked down at my scarred thighs and felt ashamed, I can't deal with my sadness so I self harm instead. I take the blade and make a horizontal mark across my thigh and tears sting at my eyes. As I continue to make more marks, blood begins to run down my legs, mixing with the tears falling from my face onto my thighs. The pain feels so good, it makes me feel alive again. The pain sends a rush down my spine and is almost a relief. It makes my mind focus on the physical pain, and I forget the emotional pain when I'm cutting myself. I moved to the other thigh and began cutting when I heard something hit the floor. I looked over to see my worst nightmare._

 _Romano, standing in my bathroom doorway, with a horrified look on his face. There was a bag with food in it on the floor at his feet, and his hands were covering his mouth._

" _A-Antonio…? What are you doing…?" He asked softly, tears streaming down his face._

 _I sprang up and he saw the blood running down my legs and the razor in my hands. He broke out into a sob._

" _B-Bastard!" His voice cracked as he sprinted out of my apartment. I grabbed the closest pair of shorts, not caring about blood getting on my clothes or running down my legs. He'd found out my deepest secret._

 _ **Present day**_

I hated that memory. I just hope they don't react the same way that Romano did. I finished up the Pisto and headed over to Francis' room.

 _Prussia POV_

I don't know why Antonio called this meeting, if it's for something stupid I'm gonna kill him. They're worrying me. I know that I like to call myself awesome all the time and pretend that I don't care about them, but I really do care about them. The whole gang actually. And I don't think I'm awesome. I'm a failure. West is so much more successful than me, He's more popular attractive, and just...better… I'm honestly really insecure. I feel like everyone hates me and that I'm not good enough. I have to have Mattie reassure me he actually loves me all the time. It's hard feeling this way all the time, caring too much.

I walked up to Francis' door and knocked. I'm nervous about what'll happen. I don't think any of them suffer from this stuff other than me, so I don't really know what'll happen.

"Good to see you Gil." The blonde said as he opened the door. "Toni's already inside."

I put on my confident face even though I was shaking out of anxiety. Toni was sitting at the table, with his messy brown hair in his usually bright green eyes. Today they were darker. Francis had his perfect blonde hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of those great blue eyes. He was clean shaven today, which is peculiar for him. Toni handed me a plate with hot food on it. I was never one to turn down food so I took a bite. It was great, like all of Toni's food.

"So Gil, Matthew told me you're going through some tough times right now." Antonio said casually. "Would you care to talk about it?"

I froze. Why would Matthew tell him that?! "No. You wouldn't understand anyways." I replied under my breath.

He stood up and walked towards me. God he was intimidating...

"I wouldn't understand? I understand more than you even know! You've been so self absorbed that you don't even realize what's going on around you!" Toni yelled. I've never seen him this angry... He probably hates me...

"Now now Toni calm down..." Francis soothed.

"No! He needs to learn that there are more people with problems than just him!" He yelled and he pulled up his shorts to reveal his thighs. They were covered in scars, some that looked fresh.

I froze. Oh my god, I really was being self centered. Tears were flowing down my face and I was shaking uncontrollably. How could I have been so blind… Everyone else was suffering but I couldn't see it…

"Toni, enough!" Francis exclaimed. I've never heard him yell before. "You're making it all about you. He's suffering too. So am I. All of us are."

Francis too? Am I really that oblivious to everything around me?

"But, none of us are alone. We're never alone. We have each other."

I smiled as we touched our fists together.

"Bad Touch Trio forever."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! This is a very special chapter, for it is our precious Doitsu's birthday party! ^-^ You'll also meet a new character in this chapter, and he'll be a main character in the story. He's a major babe and everyone loves him (by everyone I mean me... 2cute)**

 **I'm sorry that I'm not that great at keeping up with my writing, I'm often really tired and I'm currently in school, so I'm kinda busy. I'll update when I can but I don't know when that'll be. Thank you all for your patience and support, it's what keeps me going. Thank you for over 500 views!**

o0o0o Line thing o0o0o

Germany POV

I woke up this morning to the loud, annoying sound of my alarm. 8 am. I shut off my alarm and reluctantly got out of my warm bed and walked over to the bathroom and turned on the warm water of the shower and got in. It the water burned my back, but it was soothing. Wait, why am I up so early on a Saturday morning? Oh yeah, I'm meeting Feli at the park today. I don't know why he wanted to meet up so early, but I love being with him, so I won't complain. I scrubbed my blonde hair to get the gel out from yesterday. I scrubbed my body with soap that smells like vanilla (yes I know it's girly but I want to smell good) and hopped out of the shower and wrapped a fluffy red towel around my waist. When I walked out of the bathroom, Francis was sitting on the couch drinking some coffee and reading a book. He was in a blue hoodie and red sweatpants, with his long blonde hair up in a bun. His thick black framed glasses slid down his nose. When he went to push them back up, he saw me.

"Someone's looking cheerful this morning~" Francis cooed.

"Well yeah, I am going out with Feli today."

He looked back down at his book. "Make sure you wear a jacket, it's cold."

"Yeah okay mom." I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

I opened the door and walked to my closet. What should I wear? I think I'll wear the shirt Feli got me the other day. It's for an anime we've been watching together recently called Attack On Titan. It has the Armored Titan on it. I don't really know why he wanted to watch it with me (he cries every time someone gets eaten) but I guess I won't question him, since I like watching it with him (or to be more specific being with him). I pulled on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black zip up hoodie. I grabbed a black beanie and pulled it onto my messy blonde hair and put on my thick black framed glasses. I sat at the edge of my bed and grabbed my black combat boots and laced them up carefully. I stood up and strolled over to my bookshelf. I looked through the extensive collection of manga on my shelf, wondering which one Feliciano would like to read. Which one would he read…? Naruto? No, he doesn't like dying… Despite that he still watches Attack On Titan. One Piece? No, he's not into pirates. I grabbed the only volume of a series I've never read before that was on my shelf. I think I got this from Kiku as a Christmas present last year, but I never read it. It's a sports manga though, I think It's about volleyball. I think he'll enjoy this. I put the volume into my leather messenger bag and grabbed a volume of Attack On Titan to bring on the way. I hoisted the bag onto my shoulder and headed out of my room, meeting a dressed Francis in the kitchen. He was well dressed as usual, wearing a blue blazer jacket with a bright red tie and white shirt underneath. He had on a pair of red pants and black dress shoes, with his outfit tied together by having his rapunzel hair tied into a bun. He has a latte in hand and bag slung over his shoulder.

"Why are you so dressed up?" I queried. We don't have classes today, and he usually stays home on Saturdays to watch Netflix and eat pizza with weird toppings on it. And the apartment was clean… too clean, considering I hadn't cleaned at all yesterday. No dishes in the sink, no mess on the counter, no books or instruments on the floor, the carpet that we lay out over our hardwood floor was even straight.

"Oh mon cheri, I'm going out with your brother today~" He cooed in that thick voice that was uniquely his.

"Don't call me that first of all, and where are you going?" I replied annoyed, I hate when he calls me that, yet he still keeps doing it.

"I'm going out to brunch with your brother today~" Brunch? I know he's French but he's never seemed like the "brunch" kind of guy. And I know that my brother isn't a brunch guy, so what are they up to? And why is he dresses so nicely for Gilbert of all people?

The door slammed open and in walked my slightly obnoxious brother. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a white blazer jacket on top, not buttoned as usual. His solid black skinny jeans hugged him a bit too well for my comfort, and his black and white converse didn't exactly make him look sophisticated. His silver hair falls right over his violet eyes, it doesn't even look like it's been brushed. I seriously wonder how Matthew lives with him.

"Hey bro, going to get it on with Feli this early in the morning?" He chuckled as he slapped my back.

"Absolutely not!" I blushed furiously. "The farthest we've gone is kissing! That's it! And even if I was, I wouldn't tell you!" I scrambled over to the kitchen to make my coffee.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"

"Did not..." I mumbled to myself as I finished my latte. Maybe Feli would want one? I made him a French Vanilla latte and decided to leave as soon as possible. I started to head out the door and I heard a thick French voice and a rather annoying voice bidding me farewell. I headed down the stairs to the main floor of the dorm building and headed to the front doors. But on the way there, I bumped into a familiar face. I ran into a short Japanese man, at least 6 inches shorter than me. He has black hair that comes down to his brown eyes. He's currently wearing a Tokyo Ghoul shirt and dark blue denim skinny jeans with black vans sneakers. He's wearing an unbuttoned sweater that's at least 2 sizes too big. Kiku Honda, a freshman majoring in art. Wants to be write his own manga. Spends all of his free time watching anime or playing video games.

"Oh,hello Germany-senpai. I didn't know I'd be seeing you so early in the morning."

"Hey Kiku, and I've told you a million times that you can call me Ludwig. And I'm not your senpai, we're in the same grade. What's up?"

"Oh going to see Heracles, he's helping me with my history homework."

I decided to mess with him. He has a massive crush on Heracles, the Ancient History professor at the university.

"Don't you think he's a little old for you, Kiku? I get that he's attractive but he is our professor."

He blushed furiously. "T-That's not it! I need help with my homework! I don't understand it!"

"Says the guy who has the best grade in the class. Getting help from him is a pretty good excuse to go get some don't you think?" I replied nonchalantly. I was holding back a laugh as he turned even more red than he was before.

"I am NOT "getting some" from him! That would be inappropriate and damage our classroom relationship!"

"You don't see Romano getting in trouble, do you?"

"Okay so I have a crush on him but I am not in a relationship with him or doing something inappropriate with him."

"Whatever you say." I checked my watch. 9 am. "Hey Kiku, I'd love to keep talking, but I have a date with Feli in a half hour and I don't want to be late."

"Okay, I'll see you later Ludwig."

"See ya." I waved to him then went out the door into the crisp October morning air. I walked off campus and to the park. It's a short walk, but it still takes a good 15 minutes to get there. I arrived at the park that's in shades of scarlet and crimson about 10 minutes early. And there he was, sitting on the bench where we first met. My angel of a boyfriend, looking as perfect as ever. He's wearing a t-shirt with the Colossal Titan on it, paired with a pair of pink skinny jeans and a black jacket. His black high-top Converse aren't tied correctly, which isn't surprising. He's reading Ouran Highschool Host Club alone on the bench, and he didn't notice me walk up to him.

"Hey Feli, want some coffee?" I decided to speak up.

"O-Oh! Hi Doitsu! Thank you~" He look the warm cup of coffee into his small hands and put it to his lips to take a sip. "This is really good, thank you~"

I smiled. He's too cute. "Oh, I have a new manga series for you since you're on the last chapter of Ouran."

"Really?! What is it? Fruits Basket? Or maybe you'll let me read Junjou Romantica?!" He asked excitedly. There's no way I'm letting him read Junjou Romantica. I dug through my messenger bag and grabbed the volume to give him.

"It's called Haikyuu. It's about volleyball I think, I haven't read it yet." I handed him the book as I sat next to him on the bench.

"Thank you Ludwig, I'll read it as soon as I finish Ouran. I appreciate it~" He leaned over to me and kissed my cheek as I just blushed like an idiot. "Oh Ludwig, I brought a soccer ball! Wanna play?"

I smiled and held hands with him as we walked over to the field. We played for about an hour and a half and now we're sitting against a tree with Feli in my lap sketching.

"Doitsu I'm hungryyyy" Feli whined. It was almost noon, so we could go out to eat for lunch or something, I do have a little extra money…

"Do you want to go out to eat?"

"No, I wanna go back to your place...It's kinda cold out here anyways, so we can hang there for a while since your place is probably cleaner than mine."

"Okay, whatever you want Feliciano." We got up and grabbed the soccer ball. We held hands as we walked back onto campus and into the dorm building and up to my door. I only let go his hand so I could look for my key in my bag, since Francis must be out to lunch with my brother by now. I grabbed the key and unlocked the door. I opened the door and…

"SURPRISE!"

I just stood in the doorway shocked, as I absorb the situation. There are a bunch of people in my dorm yelling surprise at me… wait...what's the date today? It's October Third… Wait, It's my birthday today! I forgot my own birthday!

"Happy Birthday Ludwig! We wanted to have a party for you!" Feli exclaimed as he came around in front of me.

"Feliciano planned the entire thing by himself, he planned everything from the party to what you were doing this morning so we could set up the party." Matthew added. He planned this whole thing? By himself? For me?

Feli blushed. "It wasn't ALL me, everybody helped me put it all together!"

Before he could say another word I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you" I whispered into his ear. I reluctantly let him go to see everyone standing in front of me. Alfred, Arthur, Romano, Antonio, Gilbert, Matthew, Francis, and Kiku were here.

"Let's eat!" Alfred yelled as he went over to the kitchen. There was a large assortment of food like pasta, burgers, brauts, and mac and cheese. And in the center or the huge assortment of food was a cake.

"Who made the cake?" I asked curiously.

"My brother did. He stayed up super late making you a lame cake that took forever to make." Romano scoffed.

"Thanks Feli, but you could've just bought a cake."

"Nah, it was fun making it! And Antonio came over so he could help me make it!"

"But I wasn't helping Feli as much as I was helping Romano~" Antonio said seductively towards Romano, whose face was as red as one of Antonio's tomatoes.

"S-Shut up, you bastard…"

I grabbed my food and sat down with Feli and the others.

"When are you gonna open your presents?! I got you a great present!" Francis whined.

"Presents? You guys got me presents?" I queried. "I didn't think you guys got me presents, you didn't have to you know."

"We wanted to." Matthew added.

"Oh, then I guess right now"

"Open mine first!" Francis exclaimed.

"Oh, I was gonna open Feli's first if he got me one."

"I got you a present, you can open it later after the party" Feliciano added.

"Remember to use lube!" Gilbert chuckled.

"It's not that-" Feli retorted nervously.

"You can give me your present whenever you want to Feli."

I grabbed Francis' present first. It was wrapped in shiny blue wrapping paper. When I opened it, It turned out to be the first 5 volumes of Junjou Romantica. I'm NOT surprised.

"Doitsu does this mean I can read-"

"No." I immediately shoved the books somewhere that Feliciano couldn't reach them and thanked Francis for the gift. "Well moving on…" I grabbed a gift that looked like it could be from my brother and Matthew. It was too well wrapped to have been wrapped by Gilbert, Matthew must have wrapped it.

I opened the box and pulled out a 6 pack of beer and a necklace that had the Iron Cross on it that matched my brothers. I immediately put the necklace on. In the bottom of the box was the book "Go Set A Watchman" by Harper Lee that I've been looking for since the book came out.

"Thanks for the beer and necklace Gilbert. And thanks for the book Matthew, I've been looking for this for months."

"How could you tell which gifts were from me?" Gilbert asked.

"It was pretty obvious, birdie." Matthew replied before I could.

The next gift was from Alfred and Arthur. I opened the box to see a card game called "Cards Against Humanity".

"I thought we could all play it sometime!" Alfred said, taking all the credit for the gift.

"We both picked it out." Arthur looked at Alfred, obviously annoyed.

"Well, thanks for the gift, we'll all play together sometime."

The next gift was from Antonio (I doubt Romano contributed to getting me a gift since he hates me). I opened the bag to find a German soccer team shirt.

"Thanks for the shirt Antonio and Romano, I really like it."

"Antonio got it for you. I didn't get you a gift, you bastard." Romano replied.

I figured. "Well thanks anyway for the gift."

The last gift (for now) was from Kiku. It wasn't wrapped, and it was manga, as I expected. The cover read "Kuroko's Basketball".

"Thanks for the manga, Kiku. I'll read it soon."

"No problem." He replied softly.

We spent the rest of the night laughing and playing games together. People gradually started to filter out after 7 pm. At about 7:30, I noticed Francis leaving with Gilbert and Matthew.

"Francis, where are you going?" I questioned.

"I promised Gilbert and Matthew that I'd watch the hockey game with them tonight, and it ends pretty late, so I'm just gonna stay the night there."

"But why not come back home?"

"I don't want to come back home at 2 am and wake you guys up. See ya!"

He left before I could ask him any other questions.

"Hey Ludwig, your birthday present is sitting on your bed." Feli chirped.

We both walked into my room and I shut the door behind us, in case Francis forgot something and came back in, since Feli seems to want this to be private. I saw a small black box sitting on my bed. I approached my bed and sat down with the box in hand. I opened the box and saw two matching silver rings.

"They're promise rings! I just thought since I really like you that I-" I pulled him onto my bed and pinned him under me.

"I love you." I just couldn't resist any longer as I kissed those sweet lips that I've been craving all day. He wrapped his legs around my body as we kissed passionately. He hummed the sweetest little moans into my mouth as our tongues danced with each other in perfect harmony. I reluctantly pulled away from the sweet kiss, not wanting to go too far. This earned a pout from him, but we both cuddled close to one another under my covers, with shiny silver rings on our fingers as we fell asleep.


End file.
